Suite à cœur
by Griseldis
Summary: Recueil de OS sur des prompts autour du thème des cartes à jouer. [As de cœur : L'achat de chocolats donne à Percy l'occasion de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure dans sa vie. Et peut-être de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Percy/Audrey]


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas._

_J'ai pioché ce recueil de prompts sur un des forums de FFnet en anglais. Il a été écrit par butterflygirly99 (id : 5313043) qui m'a gentiment donné la permission de l'utiliser en français. Mon but est de remplir les 54 prompts, mais je me connais. D'un autre côté, ce sont des OS, ce qui rend la chose beaucoup plus facile. Pour l'instant, je vais commencer avec les cœurs. Voyons voir jusqu'où j'arrive ! Si jamais la liste complète vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, par review ou MP :)_

_Ceci est une série d'OS totalement indépendants les uns des autres, donc si jamais un genre, un personnage ou un couple vous gêne vous pouvez passer directement au suivant. La plupart suivent le canon, mais pas tous._

_._

* * *

**As de cœur : Écrire sur un flirt. Sinon, écrire sur quelqu'un renonçant à l'amour.**

L'achat de chocolats donne à Percy l'occasion de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure dans sa vie. Et peut-être de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Percy/Audrey.

* * *

.

Audrey l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'il était entré dans la boutique parce qu'il détonnait.

Il détonnait en essayant tellement fort de ne pas détonner que c'était comme si un signal lumineux était allumé au-dessus de sa tête.

Ce n'était pas explicable en mot, c'était une sensation. Un sentiment. Un sentiment n'a pas de couleur, de forme, d'odeur, de son ou de goût. Un sentiment est juste là.

Et tout en elle lui hurlait que ce grand rouquin binoclard en impeccable costume n'avait juste rien à faire ici.

Bien sûr, quand elle y penserait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, Audrey se demanderait si elle n'avait pas juste imaginé rétrospectivement ce sentiment, à la lumière de ce qu'elle savait à présent.

La vérité exacte… Et bien la vérité était un concept tellement vague, un concept qu'elle avait dû réapprendre à vingt-cinq ans, alors ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas encore vingt-cinq ans, ce bel après-midi de janvier, où dans un élan de clémence inaccoutumé, le ciel était bleu et presque sans nuage sur la ville de Londres, elle venait tout juste d'en avoir vingt-quatre.

Et la vérité absolue, c'était que Perceval Weasley venait d'entrer du même coup dans sa vie et dans la chocolaterie de luxe où elle était simple vendeuse.

.

Percy n'était pas où il aurait dû être, c'est-à-dire dans le réfectoire du Ministère en train de déjeuner.

Il n'en était pas loin, quelques centaines de mètres tout au plus, encore que les distances soient malaisées à calculer quand on parlait d'une magie capable de distendre l'espace, mais il n'était pas à plus de dix minutes à pied de la cabine de téléphone qui unissait les deux mondes et ça semblait donc un bon point de repère. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais tant compris comme aujourd'hui le concept de deux mondes. Il ne se sentait juste pas à sa place dans ce magasin moldu.

Et même si c'était une sensation qu'il avait ressenti pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie (Tout le monde le savait, il était _l'autre_ Weasley. Celui qui étudiait trop à Poudlard, que le règlement obsédait, qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch. Celui qui avait trahi) mais il y avait une grande différence à ne pas être à sa place au milieu des siens, dans son monde, et ne pas être à sa place dans un lieu tellement différent et potentiellement hostile.

Puis comme il était un employé responsable et qu'il ne pouvait juste pas perdre plus de temps avec cette histoire et arriver en retard au Ministère pour un prétexte aussi futile que des chocolats, il ravala son inconfort et sa tentation de sortir sa baguette pour se rassurer comme un gamin, et il avança vers la seule vendeuse disponible, qui l'examinait sans le regarder ouvertement, et sur les lèvres de laquelle naquit un sourire de commande purement commercial lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Un sourire commercial, mais un joli sourire quand même.

« Bonjour monsieur.

─ Bonjour mademoiselle, je voudrais des chocolats. »

.

Audrey résista à la taquinerie qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, quelque chose comme : « Ah bon, et moi qui pensait que vous voudriez un parapluie. » parce que ce n'était pas le genre de la maison, les clients ici ne payaient pas seulement le chocolat mais un service impeccable et surtout parce qu'elle était sûre que cet homme, malgré son costume clairement taillé sur mesure et sa cravate de soie fine, se contenterait sans doute de bredouiller quelque chose comme des excuses et de sortir.

« Avez-vous une idée en tête de ce que vous cherchez ?

─ Je voudrais un assortiment, quelque chose de varié. Mais sans alcool, surtout. Pas d'alcool. C'est possible, n'est-ce pas ?

─ Bien sûr, monsieur. Est-ce que c'est pour offrir ? »

Ça l'était, et la discussion suivit son cours habituel, elle lui montra plusieurs boîtes et il en choisit une de moyenne grandeur, pas très ostentatoire, plutôt neutre, qu'elle remplit de petits bonbons de chocolats. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de choisir parmi le vaste choix que le magasin proposait, et il lui dit qu'il n'y connaissait rien et qu'il se fiait à ses goûts. Audrey ne crut pas nécessaire de lui signaler qu'après avoir travaillé un an ici, elle en était venue à détester le chocolat sous toutes ses formes, surtout quand il se permettait d'être si invraisemblablement cher.

Elle emballa soigneusement la boîte puis la glissa dans un élégant sac cartonné blanc et noir où le nom du magasin s'étalait avec un orgueil sobre. Pas même d'adresse parce que le simple nom, suivi de la date d'ouverture de la boutique, suffisait. Si vous ne saviez pas où était la boutique, le plus probable était que vous n'aviez tout simplement pas les moyens de vous offrir ses friandises.

Lorsqu'elle annonça le prix exorbitant de cinquante-quatre livres et cinquante-cinq pence, il n'eut pas le moindre étonnement et se contenta de sortir de sa poche une poignée de billets neufs dont il commença à lire la valeur comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Comme si les couleurs ne lui étaient pas assez familières pour faire la différence entre les billets de cinq livres et celui de cinquante.

Comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il utilisait des billets, dit une voix absurde dans l'esprit d'Audrey.

Mais après tout, c'était possible. Guère probable, mais possible.

« Nous avons une machine pour les cartes de crédit, » se sentit-elle obligée de signaler.

Il interrompit un instant ses pérégrinations entre Stephenson, Dickens, Faraday et Houblon **(1)** pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est euh… très gentil, dit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas très à l'aise, mais je ne connais personne par ici qui puisse se porter garant pour le crédit et de toutes manières, je préfère ne pas avoir de dettes. »

Audrey battit des paupières, très vite, en se demandant si ce type se moquait d'elle et se faisait juste passer pour un idiot. Mais non, il avait l'air parfaitement sincère (encore qu'avoir l'air sincère ne signifiait pas nécessairement l'être) et elle décida de ne pas essayer d'en apprendre plus. Soit il se fichait d'elle, et en relevant elle ne ferait qu'entrer dans son jeu, soit il n'avait effectivement aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, et dans ce cas-là il débarquait d'un asile ou de la Lune et elle n'était juste pas préparée à faire face à ça.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, il réussit à se décider à abandonner un billet de cinquante livres et un de cinq et il les lui tendit avec une telle hésitation qu'elle se demandait si c'était des falsifications. Elle les examina rapidement (repérer un faux billet n'était pas si difficile si on savait où chercher), en conclut qu'ils étaient assez authentique pour qu'elle puisse les encaisser sans remord et lui rendit donc quarante-cinq pence qu'il regarda avec un peu de curiosité. C'était curieux, il n'avait pas l'air étranger, ni dans ses manières, ni dans sa façon de parler, où elle ne détectait pas la moindre trace d'accent, mais il avait l'air de débarquer d'ailleurs. Un ailleurs sans billet, sans carte de crédit, où on parlait l'anglais avec le plus pur accent de la capitale du Royaume-Uni.

Un futur ou un passé lointain, suggéra immédiatement son esprit, qui avait été exposé depuis son âge le plus tendre aux exploits du Docteur **(2)**, et elle se surprit à jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la vitrine se demandant si elle n'allait pas y voir une familière cabine bleue.

Mais il n'y avait rien en dehors de l'animation habituelle de la rue passante, et lorsque son étrange client sortit, elle catalogua tout ça dans son esprit comme une bizarrerie de plus. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu une femme amener son chien pour lui faire goûter les petits bonbons de pâtes d'amande afin qu'il choisisse celui qu'il préférait ou un homme lui demander s'il était possible d'obtenir son buste en chocolat ? On était à Londres après tout. La bizarrerie était monnaie courante.

Elle décida de ne plus y penser, et la vérité c'est qu'elle n'y pensa plus. Jusqu'au samedi de cette même semaine où l'étrange client revint.

.

Fleur avait aimé les chocolats.

Bill en avait presque pleuré de reconnaissance, car sa charmante épouse était, que ce soit par sa nature française, vélane ou simplement parce qu'elle était comme cela, positivement insupportable depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle avait notamment déclaré qu'elle voulait manger du chocolat de qualité et pas ces horribles friandises typiquement anglaises, et qu'elle voulait rentrer en France où le chocolat était délicieux, alors qu'ici, s'il n'était pas fourré à la crème, il vous sautait à la figure. Aucune des variantes habituelles n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux et la veille, au cours du repas dominical qui réunissait généralement tous les Weasley et consort, même ceux qui étudiaient encore à Poudlard (après tout, ils étaient tous majeurs et savaient transplaner), Hermione avait suggéré d'essayer des chocolats moldus.

Et Percy qui se sentait et se sentirait toujours débiteur de sa famille qui lui avait pardonné et l'avait absous avait immédiatement proposé de se charger de l'achat.

Parce que le Ministère n'était pas loin du monde moldu, que sa secrétaire lui avait parlé d'une excellente chocolaterie et qu'il avait largement assez de temps à la pause-déjeuner. (Ce n'était pas vraiment des mensonges. Ce n'était pas non plus des vérités, parce que la confiserie que lui avait cité Faith était une confiserie magique mais il se promettait bien de lui faire débusquer une excellente chocolaterie moldue dès le lendemain première heure et s'il se passait de déjeuner, il aurait effectivement largement assez de temps.)

Il avait donc fait passer les bonbons à son père, qui rentrait plus tôt que lui et qu'un détour via transplanage par la Chaumière ne gênait pas, et il avait reçu dans la soirée un coup de cheminette de Bill le remerciant avec beaucoup de chaleur pour les chocolats.

« C'est vraiment chic de ta part, » avait-il dit et avec une espèce de vertige Percy avait compris que son geste était inattendu. Que Bill ne s'attendait simplement pas à ce que Percy agisse ainsi pour un membre de sa propre famille.

Est-ce qu'il était si monstrueusement froid ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais visiblement, il s'était tellement appliqué à le paraître que les autres avaient fini par le croire.

La soirée avait été amère, et il avait dîné en tête à tête avec des pensées qui n'avaient rien d'heureux. Mais le soleil ne s'en était pas moins levé le matin suivant, et la vie avait juste repris son cours.

Parce que la vie ne s'arrêtait pas et certainement parce que Percy Weasley était malheureux. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent alors il y avait peu de chance qu'elle commence maintenant.

La semaine s'était déroulée normalement, trop de travail et tout simplement pas assez de personnel, mais le vendredi soir, Fleur avait appelé pour savoir où était la boutique de chocolats parce qu'elle voulait en acheter : elle avait déjà fini la boîte, et ils étaient vraiment délicieux, et merci Perceval, c'est tellement adorable de ta part.

(« Ce sont juste des chocolats. Tu es de ma famille et tu portes le sang de mon sang. J'irai chercher des roses de Lune au Tibet si je croyais que cela pouvait te faire plaisir. » Mais non, il ne l'avait pas dit. Perceval Weasley ne disait jamais ce genre de chose.)

« Ce sont juste des chocolats. Je dois aller au Ministère de toutes manières, et c'est juste à côté alors j'irai en chercher demain une autre boîte et je l'apporterai dimanche au Terrier.

─ Oh Perceval, vraiment, c'est trop de dérangement !

─ Mais non, pas du tout. Le même lot que la dernière fois ?

─ Mais pas de chocolat blanc cette fois-ci s'il te plaît. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

─ Je ne crois pas que ça posera problème. »

Puis quelques minutes de discussion agréable et sans profondeur, Fleur étant aimable et charmante (son état habituel quand elle n'était pas occupée à se plaindre de l'Angleterre ou confronter à sa belle-mère ou à Ginny), un au revoir et son visage aux traits idéals avait disparu de l'âtre.

Voyons voir, il lui restait encore assez de monnaie moldue n'est-ce pas ? Après vérification (et un peu de curiosité, parce qu'il était tout de même le fils de son père et c'était impressionnant ce que les Moldus arrivaient à faire sans magie !), il avait constaté que oui et il était allé se coucher.

.

A sa deuxième venue au magasin, six jours après la première, le jeune homme roux avait toujours cet air étrange de ne pas appartenir à ce monde alors qu'objectivement, rien n'indiquait qu'il n'était pas juste un autre de ces snobinards en costume qui croyait le chocolat meilleur parce qu'il était vendu au prix de l'or ou peu s'en fallait.

(Et c'était peut-être vrai qu'il était meilleur mais pour sa part, Audrey se reconnaissait incapable de faire la différence et elle doutait que la plupart des clients la fassent. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'emballage.)

Un instant, leur regard se croisèrent et il sembla la reconnaître et se diriger vers elle, mais un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui tenait une petite fille par la main se plaça devant elle et l'interpella.

Alors qu'Audrey répondait aux questions de l'homme qui voulait offrir des friandises à son enfant, une mauvaise idée d'après elle : la gamine préfèrerait sans aucun doute un kinder surprise aux plus délicats et exquis bonbons de la boutique, elle vit du coin de l'œil son étrange client du lundi se diriger vers une de ses collègues, Lise.

Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. La boutique ne payait pas ses employés au pourcentage de toutes façons, donc servir cet homme et sa fille ou ce mec curieux, ça ne faisait aucune différence.

Et puis d'abord, elle n'aimait pas les roux. Même s'ils débarquaient de la Lune.

.

Même sous la pluie, le chemin du Ministère à la boutique de chocolats commençait à devenir familier, puisque c'était la troisième fois en deux semaines que Percy s'y rendait. Pourtant, il eut un instant d'hésitation en apercevant la devanture nouvellement décorée d'une foule de cœurs, de fleurs et d'anges.

La Saint-Valentin, se souvint-il après une ou deux secondes de surprise. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner puisque la fête était une fête moldue à la base mais il n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé que cette époque de l'année était déjà arrivée. Cela allait donc faire trois ans que Penelope l'avait quitté.

Le temps passait si vite et si lentement à la fois.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser des pensées peu heureuses et entra dans la boutique, son parapluie à la main gouttant sur le sol. (Il avait failli se lancer un _Impervius _en voyant la pluie battante. Heureusement qu'il s'était souvenu qu'il était du côté moldu et qu'il avait pu métamorphoser son mouchoir en parapluie.)

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir le plus proche et reconnut la jeune fille qui l'avait servi la première fois.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je voudrais des chocolats. »

Il y eut comme un éclair de malice dans ses yeux, mais son sourire était parfaitement serein, toujours calme et poli.

Toujours joli.

« Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que vous cherchez ? »

Percy se demanda si elle le reconnaissait. Elle n'en donnait pas l'impression, et c'était à la fois déroutant et satisfaisant. Il n'avait jamais été anonyme dans le monde sorcier, ni à Poudlard, où tout le monde le connaissait comme le frère de Bill et de Charlie (et plus tard celui de Fred et George, et de Ron, et de Ginny mais ironiquement jamais comme lui-même Perceval Weasley, élève brillant et préfet-en-chef) puis au Ministère, où il avait été le fils d'Arthur Weasley. Enfin, c'était mieux d'être connu pour être le fils de son père que pour avoir été le secrétaire de Barty Croupton, de Cornelius Fudge, de Rufus Scrimgeour et de Pius Thickness (respectivement : assassiné par son fils, obligé à démissionner, assassiné par des Mangemorts et enfin retrouvé mort en cellule avant le début de son procès. Percy-la-Poisse était un des plus gentils surnoms qu'il avait entendu sur le sujet). **(3)**

« La dernière fois, j'ai pris une boîte… » Il chercha autour de lui, mais il n'aperçut pas le modèle en question. Malgré lui, ses yeux restaient attachés aux sanglantes tâches des cœurs un peu partout. Ça lui déplaisait.

« Elle avait à peu près cette taille, » finit-il par dire en mimant une boîte.

La vendeuse lui montra immédiatement celle qu'il cherchait, et elle demanda :

« Sans alcool ? »

Elle se souvenait donc de lui. C'était agréable qu'une jolie fille se souvienne de lui.

« Et sans chocolat blanc, s'il vous plaît. »

.

Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec le nouveau décor de la boutique.

Sans doute que sur la Lune, ou dans le futur, cette fête stupide n'existait pas.

Audrey savait qu'elle n'était pas objective et que si Michaël ne l'avait pas larguée moins d'un mois auparavant (« C'est la nouvelle année, tu comprends, faut prendre des nouvelles décisions. ») pour cette salope de Betty (qui était plutôt une gentille fille au fond, même si elle avait visiblement un goût aussi naze que le sien question mec), elle aurait eu pour la Saint-Valentin nettement plus de sympathie.

Et pourtant, tant de chocolats… ? Est-ce que c'était pour lui ? Non, elle croyait se souvenir qu'il lui avait dit que c'était pour offrir. Cela dit, si sa petite amie engloutissait autant de chocolat, elle n'allait pas tarder à ressembler à une baleine (ou à le ruiner).

« Et je voudrais aussi… Une boîte plus petite. C'est pour ma secrétaire, c'est elle qui m'a recommandé cette boutique. Pour la remercier, parce que Fleur adore vraiment vos chocolats. »

Tout en lui montrant un modèle plus petit, Audrey partit sans complexe à la pêche aux indices.

« C'est un joli nom, Fleur. (Bon, non, c'était hideux. Mais elle pouvait difficilement dire ça.) Elle a de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami si attentionné.

─ Oh, ce n'est pas ma petite-amie ! » Il eut un rire un peu nerveux. « C'est ma belle-sœur et elle est enceinte. Ça la rend assez capricieuse sur le chapitre alimentaire. »

Il se tut, l'air surpris comme s'il en avait trop dit.

« Alors elle a de la chance d'avoir un beau-frère si attentif. »

Il ne répondit pas et après avoir payé ses deux paquets de chocolats (nettement plus facilement cette fois-ci. Il s'habituait aux billets), il la salua sans chaleur et repartit sous la pluie battante.

A côté d'elle, elle entendit distraitement Lisa râler sur la flaque d'eau que son parapluie avait laissée.

Tout en allant chercher le balai-serpillère dans l'arrière-boutique pour la vingtième fois de la journée, elle se disait qu'il était raisonnable de penser qu'il n'avait pas de petite-amie, puisqu'il ne lui achetait pas de chocolat alors qu'il était suffisamment attentionné pour en acheter à sa secrétaire.

Ou peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et qu'il le savait.

Ou peut-être qu'il était gay.

C'était juste de la curiosité parce qu'il était bizarre, alors ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

.

Percy n'avait eu aucune intention de parler à cette vendeuse de Fleur. Du bout du doigt, il tapota avec impatience sur le rapport qu'il aurait dû être en train de lire au lieu d'être perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il fallait toujours éviter de communiquer avec les Moldus. Ça n'apportait rien de bon.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait violé un quelconque décret en parlant de sa belle-sœur ou en révélant son prénom mais ça l'agaçait de s'être senti obligé de rectifier l'interprétation de la vendeuse.

_Elle a un joli sourire,_ dit une voix dans son esprit. _Et elle se souvenait de toi._

La belle affaire. C'était juste une vendeuse compétente. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait flirté avec lui !

_Et si elle se mettait à flirter avec toi ?_ demanda à nouveau la voix, et Percy l'envoya se faire voir ailleurs parce que de toutes manières il avait un rapport à lire. Le Ministère ne pouvait pas autoriser l'importation de tapis volants, c'était tout simplement trop dangereux pour le secret magique ! Et dangereux tout court ! Ça c'était important. Beaucoup plus que cette vendeuse dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom et qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois.

Percy se gronda mentalement et replongea dans le protocole de sécurité des tapis volants. L'indignation lui fit oublier la vendeuse de la chocolaterie mais malgré lui son esprit revint plusieurs fois sur le sujet au cours de la semaine.

Lorsque Fleur lui déclara qu'elle n'avait plus de chocolat, il déclara en grimaçant qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas y aller le lendemain, car il devait se préparer pour la session du Magenmagot. Ce qui était scrupuleusement vrai.

« Oh, et bien ce n'est pas grave ! Mais j'ai tellement envie de chocolat… Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à Londres du côté moldu. Ça me fera une agréable excursion ! »

Percy lui donna l'adresse avec un soulagement coupable.

.

Les quelques clients étaient tous des hommes, la Saint-Valentin était dans quelques jours et ça se voyait dans le joli chiffre de vente des derniers jours, et ils semblèrent tous tourner la tête de concert quand la femme passa la porte.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la boutique, quelque chose sembla changer.

Il y eut comme un silence, seulement troublé par les bruits extérieurs.

Lise racontait souvent qu'un jour Fergie **(4)** en personne était venue acheter des chocolats et que tous les clients l'avaient reconnue et que la police avait dû intervenir. Audrey n'avait jamais cru à l'histoire parce que la duchesse d'York faisait partie d'un monde où on n'achète pas soi-même ses chocolats.

La femme qui venait d'entrer faisait aussi partie de ce monde-là. Un monde qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'en feuilletant les pages d'un magazine où des gens trop beaux riaient en buvant du champagne dans des yachts luxueux.

Elle était grande, avec des cheveux clairs et brillants, d'un blond argenté, qui ressemblait à de la soie liquide et des yeux bleus et sombres, qui semblaient attirer l'âme. Elle était incroyablement belle et attirante sans qu'Audrey puisse définir objectivement d'où venait cette sensation.

« Oh, Angie, regarde, il y a du chocolat partout ! »

Sans surprise, sa voix était exquise, et le léger accent qu'on entendait ne faisait que renforcer l'impression d'irréalité que dégageait de toute sa personne.

Derrière elle, sans doute jolie en temps ordinaire mais d'une platitude navrante à côté de sa compagne venait une jeune femme noire, qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

« En même temps, nous sommes dans une chocolaterie. Cela semble logique.

─ Je crois que je vais acheter la boutique entière ! » s'exclama la magnifique blonde sans avoir l'air d'écouter sa réponse, allant de ci et de là avec le genre d'attitude de petite fille gâtée qui horrifiait Audrey en temps ordinaire. Le type femme-enfant la faisait vomir.

Dans la boutique, les clients s'étaient dans leur ensemble ressaisis mais certains restaient à suivre des yeux la silhouette gracieuse avec un air un peu stupide. Audrey se demanda combien d'entre eux offrirait du chocolat à leur compagne puis fermerait les yeux au moment de l'inévitable séance de sexe de la Saint-Valentin en pensant à la belle cliente blonde de la chocolaterie.

Audrey encaissa l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs derrière lui pour entrapercevoir la jeune femme qui continuait de regarder les différents produits, sans avoir l'air de se rendre compte, ou peut-être simplement déjà habituée, de l'attitude de la gent masculine.

Deux clients plus tard, elle se retrouvait face à l'amie noire, qui avait l'air fatiguée et un peu nerveuse.

Audrey lui sourit, et elle mit un peu plus de chaleur et d'honnêteté que d'habitude dans ce sourire.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

─ En me faisant rentrer chez moi le plus tôt possible, répondit l'autre avec un soupir. Fleur, appela-t-elle, Fleur, c'est à nous. »

Audrey sut soudain, sans savoir pourquoi que c'était la Fleur du client roux de la Lune. Lorsque celle-ci se dirigea rapidement vers elle, et que les hommes s'écartèrent pour lui céder la place, elle s'aperçut effectivement que le manteau, légèrement entrouvert, laissait apercevoir la rondeur d'un ventre de femme enceinte.

C'était donc pour cette belle-sœur là qu'il achetait du chocolat si souvent ? Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas d'autres femmes dans sa vie à qui acheter des chocolats à part sa secrétaire. Il était sûrement amoureux d'elle.

_Fleur_ se dirigea vers le comptoir et elle se plaça à côté de son amie.

« Bonjour madame. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

─ J'aime beaucoup vos chocolats, dit-elle avec bonne humeur. J'aimerai pouvoir vous acheter la boutique. »

Elle rit, comme si c'était une blague, mais en fait elle pouvait sûrement, pensa Audrey. Il lui suffirait de battre des paupières suffisamment de fois pour que n'importe quel homme cède à ses caprices. Si elle n'était pas riche par elle-même, elle n'avait qu'à essayer d'attraper un homme riche. Et dans son cas, essayer signifiait réussir.

Et comme c'était une pensée horriblement cynique, même pour elle, même en période de Saint-Valentin, Audrey se força à un petit sourire amusé en écho au rire de Fleur.

« Et pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un assortiment en attendant ? proposa-t-elle le plus gentiment possible.

─ Oui, je crois que ce sera plus raisonnable… pour commencer. Angie, quelque chose te fait envie ?

─ Pas vraiment. Quand j'ai envie de chocolat, je me contente d'une chocogrenouille. »

Audrey n'avait jamais entendu parler de chocogrenouille, mais si c'était une marque moins chère et moins prétentieuse, elle approuvait totalement.

« Oh, parfois, je me dis que vous, les Anglais, vous n'avez pas les papilles gustatives situées au même endroit que les autres…

─ Ou alors c'est juste celles des Français qui sont bizarres, mangeuse d'escargot. »

La réponse était une pique purement amicale et ne lui attira qu'un petit rire.

« Ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu dois être la seule à oser me dire ça en face.

─ Tu n'as qu'à discuter avec Ginny, » répondit distraitement l'autre, mais cette fois-ci le joli sourire se figea et la jeune femme noire pressa doucement l'épaule de sa compagne en articulant un muet « désolé. »

Cette dernière s'était déjà repris et dit : « Bref, peu importe. D'habitude, c'est une boîte de cette taille-là mais je ne la vois nulle part… »

Audrey sortit diligemment la boîte en question. « Comme celle-ci ? proposa-t-elle, en devinant d'avance la réponse.

─ Oui, exactement, mais j'ai envie de quelque chose un peu plus grand aujourd'hui. Angie, tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux rien ? Je te dois bien ça pour m'avoir accompagnée aujourd'hui !

─ Ce n'est pas non plus une corvée tu sais. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue de ce côté de Londres. »

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête et choisit finalement un de leurs plus grands modèles disponibles pour le public, qui imitait un coffret à bijoux. Audrey l'avait toujours trouvé ridicule et prétentieux mais d'une certaine manière, cette Fleur devait être une des rares femmes au monde à pouvoir l'acheter sans avoir l'air ridicule et prétentieuse.

Contrairement à son beau-frère, elle prit un temps infini à choisir chaque bonbon mais Audrey avait l'habitude et elle ne se départit pas une seule fois de son sourire, même si elle dû retenir plusieurs fois un soupir. Sans son amie, elle serait restée beaucoup plus longtemps, mais celle-ci la pressait gentiment et fermement, visiblement désireuse de passer à autre chose.

Finalement, la jeune femme noire se laissa tout de même offrir quelque chose, non pas des chocolats, mais une mignonne petite figurine en pâte d'amande qui représentait un lion couché près d'un gros cœur rouge. La blonde avait éclaté de rire en le découvrant et avait insisté pour l'acheter.

Quand Audrey annonça le prix, positivement indécent mais le coffret à bijoux contenait presque un kilogramme de chocolats, la jeune femme n'eut pas un battement et tendit à la caissière une carte de crédit (et pour la première fois, Audrey douta. Est-ce qu'elle s'était trompée ?) d'une banque qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Gringotts, ça devait être français, mais derrière elle, son amie avait pâli.

« Fleur, dit-elle d'une voix pressante, tu te rends compte de combien ça fait en…

─ Ce n'est pas grave.

─ Mais c'est hors de prix ! »

Audrey approuva mentalement en rendant la carte à sa propriétaire avec le ticket.

« Merci pour votre achat, passez une excellente journée, et bonne Saint-Valentin. Au revoir. »

Les deux femmes répondirent à son salut et sortirent en se disputant à voix basse.

Alors qu'elles quittaient la boutique, Audrey eut l'impression que le bruit de fond, qui ne lui était parvenu que vaguement, arrivait soudain à ses oreilles à plein volume, comme lorsqu'on entre dans une pièce dont la porte était fermée et dont seule la rumeur vous parvenait.

C'était une sensation curieuse, et elle se dit que même si elle avait l'air nettement plus à l'aise que son beau-frère, il y avait dans cette Fleur quelque chose d'étrange. Définitivement, elle aussi venait de la Lune.

.

Percy rentra du déjeuner du dimanche avec une furieuse envie de se mettre au lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il avait mal à la tête, il avait vaguement envie de pleurer et il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un, de préférence Angelina.

Percy savait que les chocolats qu'il achetait dans cette chocolaterie moldue étaient chers, il était largement capable de faire une conversion basique livre/gallion de tête, et pour si cela n'avait pas suffi, il n'aurait eu qu'à se fier aux sommes retirées à Gringotts et débitées de son compte, mais il n'y avait jamais attaché d'importance.

Percy gagnait beaucoup d'argent, parce que même si son département pouvait sembler de prime abord de peu d'importance par rapport à d'autres, il était bien plus nécessaire que ce qu'on croyait généralement et il était à sa tête. Son salaire n'avait rien à avoir avec celui de son père, à l'époque où il travaillait au Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. De plus, il était célibataire, sans vice et sans passion, sobre dans ses goûts, alors il regardait avec une certaine indifférence l'argent s'amonceler dans sa chambre forte à Gringotts sans vraiment s'en soucier. Il appréciait le fait de savoir qu'il avait de l'argent, parce qu'il gardait quelques souvenirs cuisants de son enfance mais même s'il aimait l'économie et désapprouvait le gaspillage, il n'aimait pas l'argent pour l'argent.

Mais Angelina avait raconté l'anecdote à George, en insistant sur le prix exorbitant du chocolat, et il ne savait pas comment, l'histoire était remontée jusqu'à Bill et jusqu'à leur mère.

La situation entre leur mère et Fleur avait toujours été tendue, et Percy adorait sa maman mais il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas du seul fait de Fleur. Avec le temps, et surtout le dévouement sans faille de sa belle-fille pour Bill, même après l'attaque de Greyback, Molly Weasley avait fini par lui faire une place dans son cœur mais ça ne voulait pas dire que le feu était éteint pour autant. Et il avait suffi de bien peu pour raviver l'ancien brasier.

Concrètement, qu'un autre de ses fils soit en train, selon ses dires, de se ruiner, pour ses beaux yeux. Et pour une fois, Molly avait Bill de son côté qui désapprouvait autant le fait que Percy paie des chocolats à Fleur que le fait que Fleur paie une si grosse somme pour un simple caprice.

Vénale et superficielle avait été les mots pour Fleur qui n'avait pas pâli mais dont les pupilles s'étaient réduites à deux pointes d'aiguilles

Idiot et manipulateur avait été pour lui, alors que Bill l'accusait quasiment d'essayer de séduire sa femme pendant que leur mère laissait entendre que Fleur l'avait effectivement séduit.

Dans une tentative louable pour apaiser le conflit, Fleur avait proposé à Percy de le rembourser, ce qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé, et leur mère avait dit dans un moment de colère méchante que c'était facile de rembourser avec l'argent que l'on n'avait pas gagné. Fleur n'avait pas travaillé les deux dernières années, d'abord parce qu'elle avait servi d'infirmière pour beaucoup des blessés pendant et après la guerre et ensuite parce qu'il n'était guère prudent pour une Vélane enceinte de se fatiguer.

Molly était au courant de ça, tout comme elle savait que les Delacour servaient à leur fille aînée une rente très confortable. C'était une volonté de blesser mais Fleur, estimant qu'elle avait montré suffisamment de patience de son côté avait rétorqué quelque chose à propos de Molly n'ayant effectivement jamais apporté une aide financière à sa famille et de là, tout avait dérapé.

Tous les Weasley, sauf Charlie, béni soit Charlie, s'étaient mis à hurler, les autres (concrètement Angelina, Hermione et Harry) avaient plus ou moins tentés de les calmer et c'était par miracle que Bill ne lui avait pas collé un œil au beurre noir. Finalement, Arthur avait eu un de ses très rares accès de colère et sans un mot de plus, chacun était rentré chez soi, fâchés.

Tout ça parce qu'Angelina n'avait pas pu se taire.

Percy s'était finalement décidé pour son canapé au lieu de son lit (c'était peut-être un dimanche, mais c'était l'après-midi. On ne se met pas au lit l'après-midi à moins d'être malade) et il se demandait pourquoi au juste il n'avait pas été lui-même chercher ce maudit chocolat, tellement ce ridicule trouble face à cette vendeuse moldue paraissait futile à côté de l'ouragan que ça avait déclenché quand un tintement l'avertit que quelqu'un voulait utiliser sa cheminée pour prendre contact.

Percy ne savait pas qui c'était, c'était peut-être une urgence au Ministère ou c'était peut-être un des membres de sa famille. Dans les deux cas, il se devait de répondre. A la première alternative, il était juste impossible qu'il cherche à se dérober à ses responsabilités et à la seconde, s'il ne répondait pas, son interlocuteur pourrait simplement décider qu'il était plus simple de directement venir. Les Weasley étaient têtus.

Avec un soupir, il autorisa le contact. Des flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt et le visage charmant de Fleur apparut.

« Je suis désolée, Perceval, dit-elle immédiatement.

─ Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je trouve toute cette histoire ridicule.

─ Elle l'est.

─ Comment va Bill ?

─ Je n'en sais rien. Il n'est pas rentré, et je n'ai de toutes manières certainement pas envie de le voir. » Elle eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux. « Il doit pleurer dans les robes de votre mère. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux parler. Est-ce que je peux venir ?

─ Chez moi ?

─ Bien sûr, chez toi. A moins que tu ne préfères venir à la Chaumière.

─ C'est-à-dire que… »

Percy n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui disait ça alors que une heure plus tôt à peine, on les accusait presque d'adultère. Elle sembla comprendre l'objet de son hésitation et elle haussa les épaules.

« Si tu préfères, on peut se voir quelque part, au Trois Balais ou ailleurs. »

Il sembla soudain à Percy qu'être vu aujourd'hui en compagnie de Fleur était largement pire que de l'inviter chez lui. Il déclara donc : « Non, c'est bon, entre. »

Un instant plus tard, Fleur sortait de la cheminée, avec sa grâce ondoyante.

Percy s'était redressé pour se donner meilleur allure, et elle s'assit près de lui sur le canapé, et lui prit les mains.

Il songea distraitement que si Bill arrivait à ce moment précis, il y aurait du sang.

« Tu n'as pas à m'acheter ces chocolats, dit-elle avec un sourire très doux qui rendait son visage encore plus attirant. Mais je sais pourquoi tu le fais et je pense que je comprends. »

Percy papillonna des yeux. « Je le fais parce que c'est à côté du Ministère. »

Fleur secoua la tête. « Non. Tu le fais parce que tu te sens coupable, parce qu'ils t'ont accueillis les bras ouverts et que tu t'en veux d'autant plus que tu n'as pas eu une chance de te racheter. Tu as l'impression que tu dois encore gagner leur pardon. La gentillesse… »

Le regard de Fleur se fit trouble un instant, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose de douloureux et qu'elle avait soudain envie de pleurer. « La gentillesse peut être une chose incroyablement cruelle. »

Il la regarda, surpris et ému. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Fleur pouvait le comprendre.

« Bill, ta mère, tous… Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ça et ils ne le comprendront jamais, même si on leur explique. Parce que pour eux, même pour George, l'amour de la famille est une chose inconditionnelle. »

Elle eut un moment de doute. « On dit bien inconditionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Percy hocha la tête, absolument ébloui. Il avait toujours trouvé Fleur belle, parce qu'elle _était_ belle mais il s'était toujours dit que l'amour que ressentait Bill pour elle était quelque chose de triste parce qu'il ne concernait vraisemblablement que sa condition de Vélane. Pour la première fois, il lui sembla que Fleur, avec sa montagne de défauts, n'était pas seulement une femme magnifique mais une personne magnifique.

« Fleur…

─ Attends, ne me coupe pas, c'est compliqué de suivre mes pensées en anglais. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je sais que tu as besoin d'obtenir leur pardon mais aussi que quoique tu fasses, tu ne l'obtiendras jamais, parce que depuis le début, tu n'en avais pas besoin. Tu arrives à comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire ? »

Ses mains n'avaient pas quitté les siennes, et Percy se sentit l'impulsion de les porter à ses lèvres, pour les embrasser. Il ressentait en ce moment pour Fleur une vague de tendresse comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti pour une autre femme en dehors de sa mère et de sa sœur. Il ne le fit pas bien sûr, mais il baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

Il savait cela, il l'avait toujours su mais il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait besoin que quelqu'un le lui dise.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire mais je pense que c'était important. J'essaierai de faire entrer ça dans le crâne de Bill, mais vous avez la tête tellement dure dans la famille que je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. »

Elle dégagea doucement ses mains et enlaça Percy. Ce n'était pas sa mère, mais il sentit la même espèce de sérénité et de réconfort.

« Tu devrais te trouver une gentille fille. C'est dommage que ce soit à moi de te consoler. »

Il tenta de sourire : « Tu feras une maman épatante. »

Elle se leva et tapota le tissu de sa jupe pour en lisser les plis. « Bien sûr, je suis une Weasley maintenant. La famille, on a ça dans le sang. »

Et sur un clin d'œil, après un vague salut, elle était repartie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il reçut un appel de Bill, qui avait l'air tout sauf fier.

« Perce, tu ne crois pas vraiment que tu as besoin d'expier ou un truc du genre pas vrai ?

─ Si, avoua-t-il dans un rare accès de franchise et malgré son aversion à parler de ses sentiments.

─ Je suis désolé, » dit Bill, et c'était surréaliste parce que Bill n'avait rien fait qui méritât qu'il s'excuse. « Je n'avais pas compris que tu passais par toute cette merde. C'est juste que parfois, tu es tellement _froid_… » Il se reprit aussitôt. « Non, je veux dire, tellement… et bien merde, si, froid, qu'on a l'impression que tu ne fonctionnes pas forcément pareil que les autres.

─ Je ne sais pas être autrement, répondit Percy, parce que c'était vrai.

─ Alors, on essaiera de travailler ça ensemble. Après tout, je ne vais certainement pas perdre un autre frère pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Quitte à te clouer à une chaudière pour te dégeler. »

Et ils avaient fini par rire, sans savoir quoi se dire, gênés tous les deux de cet étalage de sentiments qui n'étaient pas dans leurs habitudes.

« Et tu peux acheter tous les chocolats que tu veux pour Fleur et gâter terriblement ton futur neveu ou ta future nièce. »

Percy ne lui dit pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de cesser d'acheter des chocolats pour Fleur, et encore moins après sa visite de l'après-midi, car cette nouvelle complicité avec Bill était un peu trop récente pour ce genre de chose. Il se contenta de remercier maladroitement son frère, un délicieux sentiment de chaleur dans le cœur.

.

Le client roux de la Lune ne revint que deux semaines plus tard, ce qui n'était pas tellement étonnant vu la quantité achetée par sa belle-sœur. Toute la nauséeuse paraphilie autour du thème de la Saint-Valentin avait disparu, même si elle serait sous peu remplacé par Pâques, qui était tout de même une fête beaucoup plus tolérable, le soleil brillait après quatre jours de pluie, alors Audrey se sentait d'excellente humeur.

Elle eut l'impulsion de le saluer, comme un ami, parce qu'elle avait presque l'impression de le connaître. Elle se reprit aussitôt bien sûr, elle pouvait admettre qu'il était vaguement mignon avec son air d'extra-terrestre et qu'elle aurait aimé en savoir plus à son sujet mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Elle se contenta donc de l'accueillir avec un sourire, comme d'habitude, et de lui demander ce qu'il désirait.

Il avait l'air lui-même plus serein que de coutume et elle en conclut que, habitant terrestre ou lunaire, le soleil faisait du bien à tout le monde.

Il acheta la boîte habituelle et repartit, lui laissant un curieux sentiment d'insatisfaction. En rentrant chez elle, le soir, elle se disait que c'était ridicule, elle n'allait quand même pas tomber dans le cliché de la petite vendeuse tombant amoureuse du client, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du client en question et qu'il était roux.

Et que vraiment, elle n'aimait pas les roux.

(Même si pour être tout à fait honnête, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de pourquoi exactement.)

Puis elle entra dans le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec ses deux colocataires et Martha, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, l'accueillit à la porte en pleurant.

Son monde s'effondra.

.

La vendeuse au joli sourire avait disparu. Bon pas disparu _disparu_, mais du moins elle n'était plus à la boutique et pour Percy, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait donc disparu.

Il pensa d'abord que c'était son jour de congé, ou qu'elle était malade, mais au bout de deux semaines, elle n'avait pas réapparue et une nouvelle vendeuse l'avait apparemment remplacée.

Il entretint l'idée de demander de ses nouvelles, après tout, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire de s'enquérir d'une vendeuse en tant qu'habitué mais une étrange pudeur le retint et de toutes manières, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire de l'information.

Il réalisa pourtant qu'il aurait aimé connaître son nom.

Mars et Pâques passèrent, et un beau jour d'avril, elle était de nouveau là, derrière le comptoir.

Il en fut absurdement heureux, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'elle lui sourit, il eut la sensation que d'une certaine manière, elle était revenue pour lui.

Alors qu'elle lui préparait son assortiment habituel, il osa s'enquérir de son absence.

« Mon frère est mort, dit-elle d'une voix curieusement détachée. Ma mère avait besoin de moi. »

Percy se sentit horriblement gêné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse aussi franche et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Quand Fred était mort, la compassion des gens lui avait été intolérable, même de la part de ceux qui avaient aussi perdu des proches dans cette horrible guerre.

« Mes condoléances, » répondit-il doucement. « À vous et à votre mère. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment de lui demander son prénom.

Il paya et sortit. Sans le savoir, et sans le vouloir bien sûr, la vendeuse avait rouvert une plaie qui n'était pas refermée. L'anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard approchait, et à cette pensée, il ne ressentait aucune joie. Juste une douleur amère.

.

Audrey ne savait pas pourquoi, à la question du client roux de la Lune, elle avait répondu la vérité. Ni pourquoi il avait eu l'air si triste.

Lorsqu'il revint ensuite, les deux fois suivantes, ils n'échangèrent que des banalités. Pourtant, et à ce stade-là, c'était ridicule de le nier, il lui plaisait. Elle avait l'impression que c'était réciproque mais elle n'en était pas absolument sûre non plus. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son prénom !

Puis il ne réapparut plus (et c'était comme ça que ça finissait dans la vraie vie, entre une vendeuse de chocolats de luxe et un homme en costume sur mesure qui avait les moyens d'en acheter deux fois par semaine) et elle supposa que Fleur avait eu son bébé ou que l'envie de chocolats hors de prix lui était passée.

Pourtant, à la mi-mai, il réapparut comme d'habitude, à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle était libre et il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

« Ma nièce… dit-il en guise de préambule. Elle est née il y a deux semaines. Elle est magnifique. Elle s'appelle Victoire. »

Audrey sourit franchement.

« Toutes mes félicitations ! J'espère qu'elle et la maman se portent bien. »

Elle se surprit elle-même en se rendant compte à quel point elle était sincère.

« Je… je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons de revenir et ça va vous sembler bizarre mais vos chocolats… Ils ont eu un rôle dans ma vie. Dans ma famille. »

Audrey haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

« Alors, je voudrais juste savoir votre nom. Non pas votre nom, juste votre prénom. S'il vous plaît. Si ça ne vous semble pas inapproprié.

─ Je m'appelle Audrey Miller, dit-elle gentiment en tentant de réfréner les stupides battements de son cœur. Et vous ?

─ Perceval Weasley, ou Percy, c'est la même chose.

─ Et bien monsieur Weasley, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez aujourd'hui ? »

Il cligna des yeux.

« Mais rien, puisque Fleur a accouché. Et curieusement, elle a déclaré qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais manger de chocolat.

─ Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

─ Je vous l'ai dit, répondit-il avec une note d'impatience, parce que vos chocolats ont joué un rôle et que je voulais vraiment connaître votre prénom. »

Audrey se mit à rire. C'était à la fois adorable et bizarre. C'était… très Perceval décida-t-elle, enchantée de pouvoir mettre un prénom sur ce client si particulier.

« Je sors à dix-neuf heures, » déclara-t-elle tranquillement, en se disant que c'était absurde et cliché et digne d'un mauvais roman et que c'était en train de lui arriver. « Peut-être que nous pourrions aller prendre quelque chose quelque part et vous m'expliqueriez plus en détail pourquoi les chocolats ont eu tant d'importance et pourquoi vous vouliez connaître mon prénom. »

Il rougit, et pas seulement le genre de rougeur qui colore les joues mais le rougissement intégral du timide, depuis le cou jusqu'au front en passant par les oreilles.

« Je… je… Je vais être en retard, » bafouilla-t-il et il se précipita littéralement hors de la boutique. Audrey haussa les épaules au regard étonné que lui jeta Lise.

« Il est tonton apparemment, » offrit-elle en guise d'explication.

.

Percy passa l'après-midi dans un état de frénésie absolument pathétique. Cette vendeuse, non Audrey, se reprit-il en homme d'ordre qui aime désigner les choses par leur nom, elle l'avait… invité à sortir n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'était peut-être une manière moldue de parler, les Moldus étaient parfois si étranges…

D'ailleurs, c'était une Moldue, donc c'était ridicule.

Particulièrement fier de son raisonnement, il décida de se remettre au travail.

Il passa presque tout son temps à scruter la pendule.

Et à dix-neuf heures sonnantes, il attendait devant la chocolaterie même s'il ne se rappelait honnêtement pas comment au juste il était arrivé là.

La vendeuse, Audrey se corrigea-t-il, sortit, et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sans son uniforme beige et blanc. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste et même s'il appréciait le formalisme de son tailleur, il la trouva tout de même particulièrement jolie.

Elle lui prit le bras avec une familiarité troublante et dit : « Je connais un petit café très chouette, pas loin d'ici. Avec un tarif plutôt raisonnable pour ce quartier. »

Il se laissa entraîner, et elle continua : « Je n'étais pas sûre de vous voir.

─ Je n'étais pas sûr de venir, avoua-t-il.

─ Je ne vous plais pas ? »

C'était une question horriblement difficile. Et la réponse était très simple.

« Je ne suis pas… » Il hésita. Comment formuler ça ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas ordinaire, parce que cela impliquerait qu'il était extraordinaire. « … normal, » se décida-t-il finalement, ce qui était encore pire qu'ordinaire.

C'était une mauvaise idée. C'était une horrible idée. Il allait devoir lui mentir, forcément. C'était une Moldue. Tant pis, ils prendraient un café, ce serait horriblement embarrassant et ils se sépareraient pour ne plus jamais se revoir. C'était un très bon plan.

Après tout, il avait toujours été catastrophique avec les filles quand il essayait de leur plaire alors il ne pourrait que brillamment s'en sortir s'il essayait de ne pas leur plaire. Presque fier de lui, il commit l'erreur grossière de s'autoriser à se détendre.

(Moins d'un an et demi plus tard, Percy, en homme d'ordre qui aimait désigner les choses par leur nom, avait fait d'Audrey Miller, Audrey Weasley.)

.

* * *

**(1)** Donc les billets de cinq, dix, vingt et cinquante livres de l'époque, respectivement.

**(2)** Docteur qui ? (Pardon, j'ai honte. Bref, si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous recommande Doctor Who, une très célèbre série britannique qui vaut assurément le détour si vous aimez la science-fiction.)

**(3)** Je ne suis pas sûre que Percy ait vraiment été le secrétaire de Thickness ni même du sort de ce dernier après qu'il se soit fait transformé (par ledit Percy) en oursin, mais c'était très tentant. Sacré CV quand même.

**(4)** Sarah Ferguson, dite Fergie, duchesse d'York et ex-femme du prince Andrew, le frère du prince Charles. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle fiche là. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

* * *

_Franchement, on a frôlé le Fleur/Percy. Mais j'aime cette Audrey, que j'imagine toujours moldue parce que j'aime l'idée de l'ambitieux Percy renonçant à faire un mariage d'intérêt parce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une simple Moldue, et je ne voulais pas faire un truc trop sombre…_


End file.
